Vehicles such as automobiles generally include their own locomotion capability. This locomotion capability in modern vehicles often includes an internal combustion engine and an appropriate control mechanism. The control mechanism will often include a microprocessor or microcomputer. In fact, many automobiles now include a plurality of microprocessors to enable optimum and efficient control of a variety of vehicle functions. These microprocessors receive input signals and provide control signals through conductors that are properly disposed throughout the vehicle.
From time to time, it becomes desirable or necessary to tow such a vehicle. In this mode, a towing vehicle provides the locomotion and the towed vehicle moves in passive conjunction therewith. Since the towed vehicle will usually occlude the tail mounted signal lights (such as brake lights and turn signal indicators) of the towing vehicle (as viewed from behind), provision must be made to ensure that appropriate signal lights are provided at the rear of the towed vehicle.
Pursuant to one prior art approach, signal lights can be electrically connected to the appropriate control lines of the towing vehicle and then temporarily connected to the exterior of the towed vehicle. This approach involves significant cost for the exterior mounted lights, inconvenience, and risk to the exterior finish of the towed vehicle.
Pursuant to another prior art approach, the signal lights of the towed vehicle itself are electrically connected to the appropriate control lines of the towing vehicle, such that the signals lights of the towed vehicle switch on and off in direct response to the control signals of the towing vehicle. Though avoiding many of the problems of the earlier prior art approach noted above, this solution does give rise to other problems as well.
For example, intercoupling the control lines of the towing vehicle with the control lines of the towed vehicle can be tedious and time consuming, partiuclarly if the operator needs to make and break this coupling on a repeated basis. Also, the control signals initiated by the towing vehicle (or other signals present on the control lines, such as voltage or current spikes) may damage the electronic control devices (such as microprocessors) of the towed vehicle.
A need therefor exists for a towed vehicle electrical system wiring device that will allow relatively rapid and conveneient coupling to be effected between a towed vehicle and a towing vehicle on a repetitive basis. This device should also preferably additionally function to protect the electronic control devices of the towed vehicles.